El último Vals
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: El último Vals ante la vista de todos, era el primero para ellos y su pequeño mundo de mentiras. Porque se amaban y nada los separaría, ni siquiera una estúpida boda arreglada. "Reto Pareja contraria para el Foro The Ruins"


****Disclaimer: ****Todo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

_"Reto Pareja contraria para el Foro The Ruins"_

Gracias a **Alex Franco** ^^ por betear esta historia antes de sacarla a la luz.

Cabe aclarar que hizo correcciones que yo no hubiera notando en años luz xD. Y le agradezco mucho porque ahora la lectura es más cómoda (había puesto comida en vez de cómoda... para que se den una idea de las cosas que me pasan), clara y entendible.

La idea me llegó escuchando la canción de La Oreja de Vangogh, pero realmente fuera de algunas frases y para los que han escuchado la canción, la historia en sí no sigue el hilo de la letra, así que no es un songfic.

^^ Espero que les guste, admito que emm... odie escribirlo, se sentía rara poner Pansy cuando por momentos cambiaba la historia en mi cabeza y me imaginaba a Astoria siendo la sufrida amante en lugar de a la pelinegra altanera.

Así que a leer y a ojala me digan que les pareció.

* * *

><p><strong>El último Vals<strong>

Ése debía de ser un día hermoso, un día alegre, un día para festejar. ¿Por qué? Simple y sencillamente porque el heredero Malfoy se iba a casar. El chico rubio de fríos ojos grises, sonrisa altanera y porte aristócrata se casaría por fin con una chiquilla cualquiera. Una niña tonta recién graduada de Hogwarts, dos años menor que él, pero con un apellido tan relevante como la dote que sus padres habían pagado por ella: Astoria Greengrass.

Claro que entre ese "debía" y la realidad había un gran abismo. Ese día "debía" de ser un día hermoso, pero no lo era; el clima se había descompuesto tanto que a solo unas horas de la boda todos los arreglos se re-colocaban dentro de la mansión Malfoy, pues afuera se había desatado una tormenta lo suficientemente desastrosa para que la magia no pudiera disimular los estragos. Ese día "debía" de ser alegre, pero solo para los ignorantes lo era. Las personas que sabían la verdad aguantaban las ganas de llorar o gritar. ¿Debía ser un día para festejar? Quizás los únicos que festejarían serían los padres de Draco al tener la seguridad de que aquella abundante dote engordaría más la fortuna familiar, y algunos ignorantes cursis también estarían festejando, pero los principales implicados no tenían razones para celebrar.

¿Qué podían celebrar los novios? ¿Una boda que no querían? ¿O quizás que comenzaba la más grande farsa de su vida? Ella sabía que él no la amaba, él sabía que ella lo sabía y no se preocupaba, al contrario, la atacaba más, quería restregarle su odio. Porque si los padres de Astoria no hubieran ofrecido esa desdichada dote, él estaría celebrando ese día con su querida Pansy. Solo por eso no le importaba estar en un cuarto con la pelinegra esa mañana, no le importaba llegar tarde a la boda o llegar oliendo a ella.

Habían pasado la noche juntos, sin que nadie lo notara. Habían hecho el amor tantas veces como el tiempo les había permitido, se podría decir que ni siquiera habían dormido e incluso esa mañana, cuando deberían de estar arreglándose para la boda, seguían amándose sin tapujos en el baño de azulejos blancos de aquella casa para vacacionar, propiedad Malfoy.

—No tienes que ir —le murmuró Draco una vez salieron del baño y se comenzaban a arreglar. Él con su túnica blanca con bordados en hilo de oro, la túnica nupcial, elegante, ceñida y perfecta para él. Ella con una túnica larga color rosa pastel con bordados en tonos plateados y un escote pronunciado, se veía hermosa, pero las orbes de mercurio añoraban verla envuelta en la seda vaporosa que hacía parte del vestuario que en esos momentos se estaría poniendo Astoria.

—Mi corazón es impermeable al dolor —le contestó Pansy, con esa sonrisa de siempre, esa de arrogancia y superioridad, ésa que solo ellos dos compartían en complicidad. El rubio no insistió más, la verdad, la quería a su lado en esos momentos, aunque sonara egoísta. Aunque fuera egoísta la quería solo para él, aun cuando no pudiera ofrecerle nada más que un romance furtivo y prohibido.

Aparecieron en la mansión Malfoy, por separado, por supuesto, no eran tan descarados ante la vista de los demás; la apariencia antes que nada. Ella hipócritamente fue a ver a su amiga y a la hermana de esta. Allí estaban, arreglando con esmero a la novia, a la futura señora de Malfoy, a esa chica que aunque tuviera el apellido de él, aunque compartiera su lecho con él e incluso le diera un heredero, esa chica nunca tendría el corazón del rubio.

Astoria sonreía mientras Daphne y Narcissa la maquillaban.

—La felicidad es un maquillaje —susurró al oído de la castaña sin ningún temor, al tiempo que le colocaba la gargantilla de diamantes que complementaba la joyería de la pequeña Greengrass. La sonrisa se borró, pero Astoria no contestó, ella sabía la verdad, sabía que Draco estaba con Pansy y que posiblemente eso no cambiaría jamás.

Los preparativos continuaron y ahora la que había sido la princesa de Slytherin se encontraba en la cocina donde su rubio tomaba algo de Whisky de fuego para relajarse, a solo unos minutos de que empezara la ceremonia. Pansy se acercó a él, abrazándolo por la espalda y susurrándole al oído:

—Siempre serás bienvenido a mi lado —ofreció, depositando un beso detrás de la oreja del rubio.

—Gracias por aceptar —respondió Draco, girándose para besarla sin miramientos, sin importarle que alguien los pudiera ver. ¿Y como importarle? Él no quería eso y si no fuera por sus padres, él mismo sabotearía su boda. La única razón para estar feliz en esos momentos era la chica de lacia cabellera negra que estaba en sus brazos, la que acaba de aceptar ser su amante pese a su orgullo.

Ninguno de los dos se percató que detrás de la puerta entre-abierta de la cocina había un par de ojos verdes. Astoria lo sabía y ahora sus pupilas comprobaban que era verdad y que a eso se atendría el resto de su vida y su matrimonio. Porque entre los cristales habría siempre fragmentos de Pansy, por que a ella nadie le daría su lugar y ni siquiera se esforzaría por ganárselo, Draco podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Todo continuó tal cual lo planeado y cada cual tomó su respectivo lugar en aquella mentira. Nadie dijo nada, solo fingieron felicidad hasta el momento en que cada cual dijo su respectivo "acepto" y la fiesta dio comienzo para aquellos que tenían algo que celebrar y la mentira comenzaba para aquellos que habían decidido aceptarla.

El Vals de los novios comenzó y se acostumbraba que no solo bailaran ellos dos, si no que también lo hicieran con amigos, familiares o alguna persona más, quizás por mera formalidad de incluir a los demás en su felicidad; felicidad que Draco no sentía. Aún así agradecía aquella tonta costumbre, que si hubiera sido otra su esposa, no hubiera querido cumplir. Pero al ver en aquella mesa a Pansy sola, no dudó en soltar a Astoria cuando los segundos acordes comenzaron a sonar. Sin embargo su madre lo interceptó primero, de la misma forma que su padre bailaba con su ahora mujer. Otra pieza más terminó y volvió a comenzar otra, nuevamente intentó ir con ella, pero ahora Daphne lo había atrapado y de nuevo la misma historia, pues seguida de su cuñada fue su suegra y finalmente, empujando a una chica a la que no le vio el rostro pero que parecía querer arruinar sus planes, llegó a donde ella.

—¿El último? —preguntó, extendiéndole la mano.

—El primero —murmuró ella con sorna, aceptando la mano del rubio.

Se colocaron en el centro del salón, Draco rodeando su cintura y sosteniendo con su otra mano la pequeña mano de ella. Pansy no tenía su otra mano en su hombro, si no en su cuello y provocaba un pequeño pero placentero cosquilleó en él. Entonces los ojos se cruzaron y Draco entendió a la perfección. Aquel era el primer vals que bailarían juntos en esa nueva etapa de su vida, ésa que sería una farsa, pero que habían aceptado, ésa donde su amor y deseo sobrepasaba la moral, la ética y la supuesta educación que les impartieron sus progenitores. Educación que se podía ir al diablo, igual que la ética, la moral, sus parejas y sus padres. Si se volvían un par de infieles, era culpa de ellos porque no los habían dejado casarse. Y lo que parecía ser el último vals juntos, el último donde se dejarían ver juntos ante el público, era simplemente el primero de muchos más que se darían en secreto y a escondidas.


End file.
